Remedy
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: Ashley Graham wanted nothing more than freedom and to see her father again. The story changes though when she falls in love with the villain instead of the hero. SalazarxAshley, One sided AshleyxLeon, a dash of LeonxHunnigan. Future lemons, please review
1. Fairytale Beginning

**Remedy **(n.) -That which corrects or counteracts an evil of any kind; a corrective; a counteractive; reparation; cure;

**xx**

The usual love story would portray itself as a very young and fair princess who had been captured by a horrid creature or villain. Naturally a hero would also be in play, a handsome man who many with pathetic imagination could call a so called, 'knight in shining armor.' Then the day would be saved through heroic events and at last defeating the villain, tastefully with a head on a silver platter and a body bloodied all while the princess and brave knight would wed and have many children to tell such the tale of their father's stories. Pathetic, truly unrealistic to reality.

Welcome to Spain.

Things are a little different there. There are no heroes, there are no happy little stories to tell. There is but a village where secrets are hidden in every grimy little corner and in every little filthy head of every brainwashed villager. There is a castle not too far from there and there lives what you may call a villain or horrid creature. It is of where the damsel in distress lies. Backed up in a corner, fear rushing through to make every pump of the heart of the damsel to hold the sense of fear and false hope that someway and somehow she would be rescued. I mean, come on. Her father was the fucking president, he had the money and power to at least send someone. A chopper, the entire U.S. Militia, anything that deserved the money spent to save the President's daughter. Yet where was that hero she was waiting on? A small grey mouse who didn't look to welcoming to the dark setting, black smudging over it's fur as it's black beaded eyes only stared, lifted itself up curiously before scurrying off. The girl yipped, trying to push herself further into the corner which seemed to be impossible.

Personally, she had liked it better in the church. So what if there were grandos there that pulled her along as if she was a stuffed doll, leaving red burns of their rough touch on her wrists, anything was better then this stupid castle. The sun blonde college girl scowled at a brick wall of her small enclosed space, darkened ooze seemed to be poured from between every enlarged dark brick, the place was simply disgusting. Tugging at her green plaid striped skirt, the girl tried to seek comfort, lowered to a crouch on her brown boots, she tried to slow her racing heart that held every doubt in her pretty little head. Every nerve inside her seemed shaken up which made herself shake. She wanted to scream until her voice weakened itself and she wore herself out to become unconscious on the cold dirty ground the held cockroaches and mice alike surrounded her peaceless slumber.

The brown eyes of the damsel were weak, falling from the oozing wall, and with some fight still left in her, ran to push herself against the door out of the room and pounded on it's metal with enclosed fists as she fighted against it.

"Hey! Let me out! Help! Someone! Help me!" She called out and once nobody came, she backed up against another wall and allowed her body to slid down it until her butt touched the cool touch of the cobblestone flooring, running a hand into her blonde locks, staring off as she allowed any open thoughts in her mind to be spoken. More rats scurried frantically around her.

Ashley Graham, you're our new damsel.

**xx**

Ashley Graham, college student from Massachusetts.

One who seems to be in her twenties or so, a happy go lucky kind of girl.

Ramon Salazar merely smirked as he read through the paperwork he had been given on the captive Saddler had asked for. Sitting with one leg crossed over the other on his red rich leather throne as his golden eyes took in the features of the picture in his hand of Ashley. Beside his throne were his two followers, one cloaked in black and the other in red, His right and left hand men.

"This so very entertaining," The voice of the Castellan spoke with a raised eyebrow to his right hand man who only nodded to please his master.

"Although I'm curious of our new friend, I wonder how the president's daughter is liking my castle." The small man pondered, slowly tracing a dirty little finger of his over the face held in the picture, his head at a tilt. He had always gotten what he wanted. With the power Saddler gave to him, being in command of the gandos and being the one that had released such a vial tool as the virus, Salazar felt even greater knowing he as well had the very key that would be the success to taking over the entire world. Little miss Ashley Graham.

"I bet she's surprised," He said with a grin, the squeakish voice told the two creatures hidden beneath their cloaks, standing still as they held their Illuminados Insignia staffs.

"I bet she's surprised," The man repeated again, leaning his chin upon his enclosed fist of his leaning arm on the arm of his throne.

"That her dear loving father hasn't come for her yet." Although Salazar wasn't stupid, he knew that someone would come soon enough, Saddler had warned him of that. The small man's expression soon darkened and he hopped from his throne, his hands settling to be in the position of behind his back, linked with one another.

"I suppose we should give Miss Ashley a visit, we shouldn't keep any guest of ours waiting." Of course by we, Salazar meant himself as the two servants nodded once more and kept silent as they stood still and awaiting any further orders. The paperwork was left on the throne's seat, picture above the worded paper that held vital information.

She was daddy's little girl, spoiled rotten to the core of her very heart. Those were the thoughts Salazar had mustered up on his own and held a mocking grin as he paced his halls to the room he kept her in, like a animal in need of to be trained, to be told what's right and wrong and simply obey. Rotten, the word held small value to things, yet if Ashley was rotten then the two would get along quite well.

**xx**

When the door had opened, Ashley's eyes were wide and hoping for anything that could be of use for escape.

Horror struck her features as he saw the short man with golden eyes, a bit of confusion could be read. The man looked dirty in his formal clothing, his face paste like and grin bearing nasty teeth that had aged with yellow on them. First thought the girl had, he was one of them

"Leave me alone." Her sugar coated voice said threateningly, not caring who he was when she had heard the gando villagers ramble on in Spanish and then say the name "Salazar" in a low growl. The blonde, held her arms to hug around her legs, closing her knees to her chest, pressing her skirt as well so the man couldn't seek any pleasure or start any funny business with his comments. The glare of her hazel eyes weakened a bit as he made a cautious step toward her.

It was enough to ignite the creatures of the dark room, making them move and chirp out a sound to rid any source of silence.

"Miss Ashley, I mean you of no harm." Salazar said in a rich tone, his arms at a bit of a reach as he bared the look of a beggar, moving closer to Ashley as his eyes held solid gold charm.

"You're one of them!" Ashely retorted, knowing every word acted as a trap to trick her, hugging her body tightly to protect herself.

"So what if I am, Do I really look like a monster to you?" It was a bit hard to bite her tongue on that one, it seemed too easy and yet Salazar grinned when no reply came and enclosed the college student further into the wall.

"Miss Graham...I assure you my protection." He breathed and reached a hand out to touch Ashley's cream colored face, feeling her tremble greatly beneath his hand, her eyes shut tightly, breathing hesitant as she hugged herself tighter and tighter.

"No!"

Salazar stumbled back, face reading a bit of shock as he had been bitten, his hand holding the outline of red and teeth markings. After a moment of time, his face held fury. Even after he had tried to show the girl he meant no harm whatsoever.

"Insolent girl!" He hissed, with the gaze of disgust on the girl, the golden color hard as the figure cringed in the corner.

"You seem to have no mean for respect of your superior!" He shouted, stomping his small foot on the cobblestone flooring as his tiny hands were balled into fists, anger shaking his breathing.

"You may hold Saddler's interest but you mean not a thing to me!" The Castellan said and pointed a grimy dirty finger at Ashely's direction.

"I will make sure your time at my castle will be very unpleasant, Miss Graham!" Ashely did in fact feel afraid, not of the angered Salazar but the power he held, the men below him that could overpower her. After all, she had no protection.

"Have a good sleep, Miss Ashley Graham." Salazar said and retreated to the door, giving a hard glare as he gripped the handle of the door tightly, seeing the glance of fear of the hazel eyes of the president's daughter.

"May your dreams give you...a pleasant night." The metal door slammed hard behind him and he could almost hear the choke of a cry from the other side, it was then on his walk back through the castle, looking to the paintings and rich wallpaper that he knew playing games with his captive would entertain him.

"Miss Ashley, you will fill your role soon enough but until then, you are mine."

Salazar grinned, Oh, this was going to be fun. He could tell.

**xx**

This was just perfect.

After about a few hours of wandering around the Gando village and Hunnigan telling him about the mission, Leon was informed of other news.

"You mean, She's not even in the church?" The blond agent questioned into his radio, his pleasant pretty boy features exhausted as he sighed, feeling as he had already wasted so much of his ammo of his trusty handgun and time of rushing around to find himself sidetracked to get an insignia to enter the church. Now at the back room of where cluster of barrels and dirt were making a collection of the place, he was told that his target wasn't even in the same place anymore.

"That's right. She has been taken to a castle, not too far from here, so I suggest you get moving Leon." Heh, easy for Hunnigan to say.

"Alright, Leon out." The agent mumbled and clipped the radio back into his back jean pocket as he set both hands back onto his gun.

It seemed like a goose chase for this girl, it was already nightfall and he hadn't even the slightest trace of her.

"Man, it's going to be a long mission." Leon Kennedy sighed to himself but decided to keep anymore comments to himself as he wanted to do was find the president's daughter and escort her back home like his mission stated. The chime of long hollow ring sounded and the shout of gibberish Spanish was heard as gando villagers of men and women alike came after him, bearing knifes and pitchforks.

"Dammit." Leon said through slightly gritted teeth, turning his head as his fringe of hair brushed along his face. Aiming the gun straight for the head, he pulled the trigger and made a clean shot to either kill the villager or spawn a plagus release. With a growl of frustration, a grenade was in hand and with the pull of it's pin was thrown to the ground and released a built up surge of light to kill the plagus and stun the rest. The American agent grinned as he reloaded a clip in his gun and lift a leg to kick a villager out of his way as he continued forward.

Once a castle was in sight, Leon allowed his guard to fall as no enemies surrounded him, he lowered his gun in one hand and sighed as his green blueish eyes gazed up upon it's Renascence outlook. With a small 'heh', the blond agent stood in the wind. "Hang on there, princess, I'm coming for you." He said to himself, confident that he could save her and bring her back. Immediately in a rush to the castle, with crunches on the dirt ground sounding, Leon moved on and headed to Salazar's castle, his breathing a bit in a pant as playing hero tired him a bit but then again, it was always his job. Although he was in need of more supplies. Sneaking cautiously around every corner, he moved swiftly and pointed his gun at a still figure.

"Welcome, Stranger!" Leon then grinned, ka ching.

**xx**

Of course all of this had been expected, Salazar thought with a scowl.

When his servants told him that they sensed an intruder closing at the main door, there was no second thought it was for Ashley to rescue her. "Send guards after him, kill him at all costs." The short villain ordered and folded his leg over the other as he sat on his throne, not exactly expecting any unwelcome company but it was bound to happen but now of settings.

"If someone wants to play, then I shall have a game of my own." Salazar grinned as he then casually leaned his chin upon his leaning arm once more.

"Let us see how far our guest is willing to go." He pondered and the left and right hand men looked to their master, no expression to be shown from under their hoods.

I will be sure that Miss Ashley will be going no where." Saddler had informed him earlier after his little meeting with Ashley of an American agent, a one Leon Kennedy who has come to take part of their plan. Now on his feet, The Castellan was moving to the balcony at the main hall of his castle, his servants following him.

Once the door was pushed open, there was a tickle at Salazar's throat which caused him to chuckle until a horrid laugh escaped out of him and he locked his eyes on the man who slowed in his steps to gaze up upon him.

"I was starting to wonder when you might notice us." He said down to Leon, who eyed him strangely.

"Who are you?" Salazar grinned at that question and spread his arms open.

"Me llamo Ramón Salazar**."**

* * *

**Chapter One complete.**


	2. Finding Ashley

**Ch. 2** - Finding Ashley.

**xx**

Leon cocked his head to the short villain, eyebrow raised as his arm lowered as did his guard as his gun was low.

Sighing with a small 'heh' as the name sounded like a mouth full.

"I am the eighth Castellan of this fine architecture, I have been honored the prodigious power from the great lord Saddler." Salazar explained, pacing the small balcony as his right and left hand men stood behind him, silent as they stared with their blood colored eyes at the American agent.

"I have been expecting you," The Castellan spoke breathless it seemed as he turned on his heels to remain still, glancing down at Leon carefully with his dimly lit golden eyes, lightly placing a hand over his plagus infected slowly beating heart as he bowed.

"My brethren." Something about those words, they way they were spoken seemed to run a chill up Leon's back, the aurora, silent and crisp with the dry air it held. It felt like death. Standing his ground on the polished white tiled flooring, Leon hardened his gaze as he took a step forward, lifting his head up, the smart ass comment on the single tip of his tongue.

"No thanks, bro."

That wasn't exactly the smartest move to make. Beneath the frown on the pasty face of the villain, his teeth were jagged and gritted, unpleasantly yellow from lack of hygiene.

"My my, we got a feisty one I see." The almost silent patter of his footsteps sounded on the balcony floor as he was wandering back and forth once more, the split end of his blue tailcoat lifting.

"If you care for your own well being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply, become our hostage." The hissed words spoke smoothly, finding a light pause to separate what sound like building rage. Not exactly seeing those words to be the certain suggestion that the blond agent was looking for, the tables seeming to be turned as all seriousness became like business, either things were going to work out the Castellan's way or death. Leon smirked a bit, a man of danger, he was.

"Or Mr. Scott, you may as well just give up on Ashley, for you're not worth a penny I'm afraid." Salazar pointed out with a grin as he was close to the edge of the balcony, his arm raised as his tiny hand was open, pondering any worth the agent could hold. Even with the plagus? None.

With a single grin, a sparkle seemed to be held within the hard gold that reflected in Salazar's eyes. Giving a carefree dismissal of his arm, the Castellan said few words.

"You can die." Was lifted from his breath as the red and black hooded men followed after their master, leaving Leon only to glare and move on.

Having the feeling that this wasn't going to be their only meeting.

**xx**

It could have been worse.

That was the only comforting thought that seemed to come to mind from staring at the same oozing wall. Still in the corner and holding her arms around her legs, not a single light except from the metal door's tiny slit to the room shined through. Ashley sighed, the darkness and hiss of rats keeping her company, it made her shudder. Yeah, it could be worse, she supposed sarcastically. With the faint breathing her body hesitated on, she felt horrible. Her small fragile figure seemed to squirm as if something was eating it from the inside. Placing a cream colored hand to her neck, the blonde college girl felt herself shaking once again. They had done something to her and sooner or later, it would take control. No, whatever they could have done, she wouldn't change, she wouldn't be one of them. The false encouragement seemed to lay thick on her thoughts, trying to seem realistic but in the end, there would be to proof to bring them to life. The sound of crunching metal triggered and Ashley lazily turned her head to the door.

It had opened and the small pattering sound of footsteps occurred and the tension of the room deepened, she could barely breathe it seemed. The glowing of Salazar's golden eyes held the lighting of the room and by the twisting snarl on his features, he seemed completely pissed off.

"It seems your father does care." He spoke calmly and the beating of the damsel's heart perked at that, hearing of her father, some hope was found.

"W-What's going on?" She questioned, her voice cracking a bit as it stumbled on the words and stuttered.

"There is a pest in my castle, my guards are going to kill him." Salazar explained, slowly moving to Ashley as his breathing was a bit heavier, she tensed more as even he could feel the fear pour from her.

"I won't stop until he's dead, even if I have to kill him myself, I won't let him take you!" He snapped and that made the blonde jump. The Castellan was so close, she could seeing the colored veins from the plagus beneath his pasty face, he could hear her hesitating breathing.

"You seem so scared Miss Ashley," He commented, his gold colored eyes narrow as he brushed a stray strand of sun colored hair from her cream colored face's features, breathing out deeply as he touched the smooth skin of her cheek, feeling her tremble.

"Do not worry, I will protect you." Pressing luck, Salazar leaned in, his lips touching the cheek as he felt the heat burn his lips. Pulling back, he could see the hazel eyes, the fear and shaken up thoughts. He tilted his head at that, interested how the American girl could be so fearful.

"My my, Miss Graham." His hand fell from her cheek to her rosy lips and began to outline them. Salazar leaned closer, breathing into her ear as she shuddered, her eyes closed tightly shut as she imagined anything else, that she was anywhere else then the room.

"Even in such fear, you look absolutely breathtaking."

**xx**

"If it comes to it, I will send you after our guest."

The red hooded man nodded, understanding his role, gripping his golden staff in a firm grip.

"Mr. Kennedy seems to have come this far, I'm afraid that his journey will be ending very quickly here." Salazar stated and slowly traced his tongue along his lips, finding the taste of Ashley to remain on them, the glint in his eyes solid. Shifting from his right hand man to his left, his mind was racing to think of another defense and then soon another to try and assume if the wondrous Leon Kennedy got through one. Surely Saddler had infected him, it was the only way to get the American agent to continue through to the end, to get the cure for the Plagus. Well that and rescue Ashley but there was no hypothesis of that ever occurring. Meanwhile, the thoughts of his personal little captive. It made him simply wonder. The sense of fear in her heart, the way when he was closer to her, the opportunity seemed so close to be grasped in his hand. Surely she couldn't feel a thing for the man who was keeping her like a prisoner or a better word to use, a pet. Yet on the other hand, the plagus was in her.

It brought up how Saddler ever convinced him to release that horrid thing upon the village, through the castle and even in Ashley and Leon. For twenty years he had it in his very body, twenty years of the damned parasite changing him to grow into the pasty skin little person he had become to this very day. Yet he could tell, Ashley simply hated him. Upon his throne once again, his fists were tightly shut and then instantly were slammed upon the rich leather arms. Playing villain was easy, yet everyone wanted to be the hero. Playing hero only brought you closer to death. Yet what was it that made her tick, what made her hate him. Sure, It could be obvious with the whole captive thing but the thought would not fade from the Castellan's head. Was it touch, the cold fingers that acted like the prick of a needle against her rich warm colored face? His looks of pale white skin color and veins that squirmed to hold his features and make her heart jump at the very sight of him? What made him become her own little phobia? What was Miss Ashley Graham thinking in her pretty little head?

His teeth grinded as they moved against each other, clearly over thinking it when the president's daughter was but a mere pawn for something as little as world domination.

"This is all too exciting." Salazar said and that tickle in his throat seemed to have come back as he cackled his laugh as every corner of the room ringed from it.

"I haven't felt this way in years, I suppose I resent myself for feeling so skeptically of Mr. Kennedy." He pondered and felt his hands become loose from their tight grip, his pale hands a bit red from the pressure as the veins seemed to wiggle. Folding his leg over the other, Salazar rested his chin upon his leaning arm. "The traps are set and the night is upon us, I am curious of how things will unfold." The pieces for the door were scattered over the castle, the door that would lead Leon forward. He had to complete the puzzle.

"Which will, of course," Salazar continued his thought process. "Lead him to the prison."

**xx**

There looked to be three pieces missing.

Tch, Of course things had to get interesting. Leon gave a bittersweet smile to that, tilting his head a bit so the sight of his blueish green eyes could focus on the puzzle before him. Hm, This girl better be worth all this, He thought as he held the gun's figure in his fingerless black gloved hands. Moving swiftly and smooth in action to a door, he kicked it open hard, hearing the metal smack against the wall at it's side. Gun aimed and making a small click as the finger was on the trigger, the silver crafted handgun moving along the direction of the agent's eyes, the room seemed to be clear of any monks and white painted faces of men. Silencing his breath, He waited to hear any rambling of Spanish, any sign of an oncoming enemy but the room held peace. Moving forward, a door caught the Americana's eye and he went to it, tugging on it's gold ring like handle, the door clanked as it was pulled. Locked. Figured, Leon thought and then stepped back to turn in direction and move through the room to another part of it, finding the color of fire blaze from the mouth of two horse figures, he raised an eyebrow.

A painting to his right caught his eye as something seemed to shimmer off the light. The silver outline of a key stood out from the rich painting of a certain short ruler and it was ignored as the key was grasped with a black fingerless glove grip. It just seemed too easy when you played as the hero it seemed. Leon then returned back to that blue door, setting the key into it's hole as he turned it, making the gears within it's lock churn and make a single clink as the door was easily pushed open, leading a grim sight down a flight of stairs. Heh, such a welcoming sight. The agent held his guard up as well as his gun, making his footsteps clear as he moved down the staircase and eyed the grey grimy walls as if to find a useful item or even a switch, he guessed. Slowly pacing forward and moving around a pillar that divided through the room, a sight of what looked to be human held life within the room. Reaching to touch a single rusted bar of the door leading into the small prison room, Leon's sight took in what he had confused to be a sane human form.

A pretty muscular form of a man, a metal helmet that draped down to his chest, a large silver chaining looking to add it's decor by holding a tight embrace around the neck, a barred grid that was held over it's mouth as the battered and scratched up body of the shirtless Spaniard was held back by chipping rusted chains. With black pants and the twisted metal of wire replacing the eyes, the monster looked to truly come from a gladiator time period.

"What in the...?" Leon softly questioned to himself in tone below a whisper, gazing confusingly to the man, bits of his blond fringe falling into his features. With a soft crunchy step forward, the man within the prison twitched, a growl trembling from behind his helmet. Silencing his breathing to become steady, the agent gazed to the red lever switch beside the bound prisoner, his eyes holding a helpless look which soon formed determination. Backing up from the door, the agent grunted a bit as he kicked the door down, immediately pointing the gun directing at the Spaniard to see what his move would be. The man was still.

With a half grin, the agent moved forward and closer until he could touch the switch, firmly gripping onto it as he slowly pulled it down and then with a small chime of sound, his radio has gone off. The American agent's eyes widened as the prisoner gave a raspy hollow growl and broke the chains that held him back.

"Dammit Hunnigan," Leon cursed through gritted teeth, his eyes glaring hard as he bolted from the small room and hid behind a pillar, his breathing calming as his heart was racing faster then a rabbit during the season of hunting. Peeking around the pillar to the wandering prisoner, Leon looked to the man's hands, of where a metal device was attached, retractable claws clung to each arm. The Garrador paused in his steps, looking from side to side, bearing his ear to hear any sound. Seeing what looked to be a grayish lump on his back that branched into his skin, it twitched and held the rhythm of a heartbeat. It's plagus, Leon assumed and raised his gun to shoot at it, firing the bullet easily as the Garrador was distracted. The prisoner was sent into a panic frenzy, swatting it's arms to it's back as it groaned, the resembling color of the plagus matched the ooze that spilled from the wound. A longish tentacle slithered out of it and then quickly disappeared back into the sack on the Garrador's back as the man's head turned to seek Leon and then bared it's claws as he charged.

In another chase, Leon ran, finding this fight to be of careful action of hide and go seek. Continuing his strategy, bullets fell in gatherings on the cobblestone blackened flooring. The agent ran under the swinging arm of the Garrador, moving to wall as he set his back against it, the plagus infected monster following after as his metal claws hit into the wall, along side Leon's face. As the beast tried to pull itself free, The blond thought quickly, moving to his open escape and to run to be away from the Spaniard, aiming his gun as a click triggered and the bullet was fired to hit the plagus and make the Garrador give a dying hollow groan of defeat, falling to his knees as death became it's eternal slumber. Leon sighed and then reached for his radio to see Hunnigan's face, her lips pursed as her eyes were concerned it seemed.

"Leon, I tried to contact you. Are you alright?" Leon gave a small 'heh' as he nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about not responding so quickly, I had some rough company."

Hunnigan rolled her eyes a bit, sighing to herself as she was grateful that the agent was still alive. The heavy thoughts in her heart became undone.

"Alright. I don't know how long I can keep in contact with you, Salazar has hacked the line and it had taken a lot to try and just make this transmission possible." The brunette explained, nodding as her hazel eyes kept focus on the blueish-green ones of the agent.

"I understand." Leon replied and began to move his finger to end the transmission.

"Leon?" He looked to Hunnigan on the screen, her features soft as if she was worried, a weak smile on her face.

"Be careful." With a grin and a small 'heh', Leon nodded, ending the transmission, he made his way back to the stairway, passing the fallen Garrador as he picked up the gold bars that served as the reward for the kill.

"Hunnigan, you've got nothing to worry about."

**xx**

The single thought of escape made her heart race.

Until there were was a rosy color in her cheeks, squeezing her body tightly in hug to hold comfort. Ashley found herself holding a bitter taste in her mouth and even felt the dirt weigh on her body and see that even her clothes held some dark smudges. Every single thought that raced in her head had wrapped around the thought of a big strong and handsome man coming to her rescue. Now Ashely was grown up, around her twenties just so you know and knows that fairy tales do not exist. Yet when your father is the president, well, anything is possible. Aside from her fantasy, freedom was repeated in her head, so much that even she could mouth the words and soon even speak it aloud. With her breathing hesitant, the hazel eyes looked to the door, hearing the churn of the gears. The heavy metal door slowly opened itself and heavy footsteps sounded, expecting it to be Salazar, the college student felt a certain instinct within her snap. Searching ever part of the room, Ashley tried to find something that could defend her and when all that was held in the room was dust and barrels, she looked down to her closed fists that were around her.

She would just have to make her own defense. Slowly, Ashley forced her body to stand up, back still at the wall as she felt her breathing become heavy as she had nothing but fear. Her body was shaking all the way down, to her fists and then to her legs, her fists tightly closed shut. Those stupid words the villain had said to her, her small figure lurched forward with a groan, the squirming plagus that was inside her made her body ache.

"No!'" She shouted and then the figure slowly moved into the room.

"No, Stay away!" She spoke louder and pushed herself to run to the door, her fist tight and high as she struck the surface of the figure's cheek, blinking as the man she had hit was taller then Salazar, way taller.

The man stumbled back, cursing a bit as he looked to the girl with annoyed greenish-blue eyes, red shaping his cheek.

"Damn, Is this how you're going to treat the man who's trying to rescue you?" Leon asked and rubbed his cheek, looking to Ashley. The girl blinked, her eyes squinting as she examined the man, her body loose of anger.

"You're...here to save me?" She asked in a small questioning voice and the American agent nodded.

"Well, I didn't come all the way to Spain to get punched in the face."

Ashley sheepishly smiled, raising an arm so she could rub her neck, embarrassed as her cheeks flared up in many shades of red.

"Um, Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else." Leon gave a small 'heh' as he dropped his hand from his face.

"Name's Leon, Leon Kennedy." The sun blond girl's face brightened with her sugar coated features.

"Your father sent me, I'm taking you home." The agent said and gave a casual smirk as he reached out for her hand.

"I'm Ashley b-but you already knew that I'm sure." Ashley spoke nervously, her hazel eyes wide on Leon's handsome features as she instantly took his hand.

"My father? Really? I knew he would send someone." The girl gushed as she squeezed the American agent's hand as he pulled her from the room, feeling as if she could breath again, the air light and colors of the castle distracting her sight and making her lungs not feel as if they were cotton balls.

"Yeah, Well let's just get you home princess." Leon said with a weak smile, only playing nice to the president's daughter, his cheek paining a bit, he held nothing but calmness in his body. Something about Ashley told him that this mission was going to be what would seem to be hell on earth, just as long as she didn't get continuously captured then there would be no problems. With a punch like she got it's wonder she even got captured at all, Leon pondered sarcastically. A bit bitter that the meeting hadn't gone exactly as planned, he would flash her a smile and lead her home, not get punched in the face and run around a village for her.

Yeah, Ashley was going to be quite the handful, it seemed.

**xx**

To put it simply, Salazar was pissed off.

His hands so small, tightly shut into fists, the colorful veins flexing and squirming as nothing but rage rushed through him. He had come to visit dear Miss Ashley and yet her cell was empty as can be.

"Mr. Kennedy, I should have known you would have been one to test my patience." The Castellan fumed, breathing heavily as his golden eyes beamed to the empty place were Ashley had shoved herself into. His head was at a tilt, pondering carefully yet which the plagus burning his uncaring heart, he had but one plan. Turning on his heels, he paced out of the room, passing his right and left hand men, he paused and then stopped to turn to them and glare hard.

"Don't just fucking stand there, get the girl!" He hissed in a demand, stomping his foot as he bared his sharp gritted teeth, his heart burning.

"Kill Mr. Kennedy, send every guard after him." Salazar spoke, his golden eyes boring into his men's red blood lust filled eyes, both gripping their staffs and bearing silence.

"Miss Ashley will not leave this castle, I will not stand for such act." It was shouted as if it was an outrage, how could one man kill all those guards and still survive. Plagus or not, Leon Kennedy was posed as no threat. Saddler may underestimate him but no way in hell was Salazar going to let the man just slip away through his grimy little fingers.

"This game is of my surroundings, of my castle." The short villain stated calmly, his eyes adrift to the rich polished flooring, his hands falling to lace behind his back.

"Well now," The grin came and a sparkle of rich gold was within his eyes.

"We'll just have to add a few...obstacles." The words were spoken carefully and that small tickle was at the back of his throat once again, that cackle building up to echo through the room of the enormous castle.

No matter what, Ashley Graham wouldn't gain freedom so easily.

* * *

**Chapter two complete. **


	3. Woman In Red

**Ch. 3 -** Woman In Red.

**xx**

So far, things had been pretty okay, Leon would tell you.

No monks or men had come his way even though Ashley and himself were wandering a large room, a fairly large room. Two statues hung upside down within the room, looking to be women covered by cloth, sparkles covering their stone eyes. Lifting the gun and with an ace shot and a small click, the sparkle fell onto the rich red carpet in the center of the room. Treasures were nice and it helped a lot that them just seemed to be all of the castle and other places, it made the American agent wonder but he paid no mind to thoughts like that, he was still on duty. Still on guard, The blond moved forward, picking up the small pink jewel, he put the spinel aside in his pocket as he moved on and soon a merchant gave his friendly greeting.

"Ah! Welcome Stranger!" He called out and moved his gloved hand to touch his coat and whip it open to show ammo and other supplies.

From the corner of his eye, Leon saw Ashley wrinkle her nose to the merchant man, remaining at a bit of a distance behind the agent. Shrugging it off, He bought a first aid spray and even upgraded the capacity on his handgun and trusty rifle as well as it's firepower. Shoving the clip into the handgun and triggering it to hold fire, the man looked to the dark cloaked merchant and thanked him as he turned to Ashley and passed her by to begin leading once again.

"How can you even trust that man?" The college girl asked with a small scowl on her pretty face, eyebrows knitted as her arms were raised into small fists against her chest. That made Leon shrug as he moved casually on his way, eying every little thing that could harm the girl.

"He isn't a threat to us and besides, I could use every bit of help from a person who's willing to not kill me." The comment was shot back and that easy going smile was back on the blond's face as he looked over his shoulder at Ashley, raising an eyebrow. Ashley blushed a bit, feeling that Leon had a bit of a point and followed after him as she directed her hazel eyes onto the carpet.

"So, um Leon, You're not mad at me from earlier are you?" Ashley spoke light hearted, still embarrassed, her cheeks burning.

"Heh, Not at all, you got quite the punch there, princess." Leon chuckled, acting friendly for the girl's benefit. The moment had been ruined however, by one small cough of blood. The sun blonde girl stared to her trembling hands as pain surged through every nerve of her small being. She couldn't breath, that's what she felt. She couldn't fucking breathe.

Leon looked over, concern smeared on his pretty boy features as he lowered his gun and moved to Ashley, reaching out a hand to give some sort of comfort as he asked,

"Hey, Are you okay?" Ashley glared to the agent as she shoved him away, she could take care of herself, after all it was just a stupid cough and a little blood.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" It was screamed and the stomp of the brown boots occurred across the red flooring.

"Ashley! Stop!" Leon instantly shouted and bolted after her, the damn girl was going to get herself killed if she bolted every time he asked her something. Rusted spikes shot from the floor, separating the two as Ashley stared fear stricken at Leon and instinct took over as she shuffled back until she was at a wall. Metal bars enclosed her and she screamed and struggled, she didn't want to be captured, she didn't want to go back to that room again. She would go mad.

"Leon! Help!" Were her last words before the wall turned itself to hid the daughter of the president.

Leon gritted his teeth as one thought ran through his head, his green-blue eyes hard.

_Shit._

**xx**

Salazar held a small black device in his hand as his gold eyes were locked on it, A radio.

"I suppose we should send our little American friend a message," The Castellan suggested with a raised eyebrow to his men, who were motionless in position as they stared with their red eyes to their master, saying nothing as they held their insignia staffs in hard grips. The transmission button was pushed and the tickle at the back of the villain's throat stirred but he held it back as he bit his tongue, watching as the fuzzy picture displayed at the other end was shown and soon perfected as Leon Kennedy took it's place and any source of hope of seeing a sane human faded as a hard glare beamed to the certain small plagus infected being.

"Salazar!" Was boomed into the radio and the Castellan sighed as he leaned his arm on his throne and then rested his chin upon the closed fist. "Surprised to see me? Of course, I'm sure you were informed we had jacked the line." He said in a some what cocky tone but that was his true character showing through. The look of a want to kill was then on the agent's face as the color purple was lightly colored under his eyes and the want to just leave Spain in hope of a happy ending seemed to be begging. Salazar then grinned as he hoped to crush that opportunity.

"Well after all, We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information." The grey haired man spoke, tilting his head a bit.

"Where's Ashley!" Was demanded at the other end and it was simply priceless to hear those words. The Castellan paused as his eyes widened and a smile was on his face, it had not only been a few moments after the two had escaped and already, Little Miss Ashley Graham was back into his mits and captured. That certainly put him back into a pleasant mood. Her precious figure at his grimly little fingertips, how interesting.

"Ah, So she fell into one of our wonderful traps." Rich words were spoken back, life certain was good.

"Don't worry Mr. Kennedy, We'll find her, don't you worry about that." Salazar assured as he showed his yellowed aged teeth of a cruel grin as he bowed his head a bit, bits of gray haired falling from beneath his rich blue and gold encrusted hat.

"Oh and Mr. Scott, I let our miserable insects from the sewer, they were causing such a fuss after all and maybe a little exercise could solve that."

Leon rolled his eyes as he shifted on the screen, bearing the look of annoyance, he mumbled.

"Thanks, That should keep me company 'cause all this boredom was killing me."

A frown was at the pasty skin of the villain, such a smart comment to such an act of kindness. The goose chase would end with him victorious, that was a fact Salazar would prove.

"Make all the comments you want Mr. Kennedy, I look forward to our next encounter, In another life." Before the American agent could say another word, the transmission was cut off and and small footsteps acted on tile flooring as the radio was left to rest on the cushion of the rich blue throne, the static noise soft, for the Castellan held more things on his mind.

He was off to see Ashley once more.

**xx**

With small grunts and cries, Ashley tried to free herself.

Even thought the fact that the metal bars were bigger then her arm and not exactly breakable with her kind of standards, she wouldn't give up remaining as a captive. The room was certainly bigger as she seemed to be at the center wall, all the room's attention directed to her. A marble platform was low to overlook her as the light of the room held a light glow from the petite chandelier that held above her. In the shined tile floor below her, she could see her reflection, the struggling small form of which she was. This was just great. Yet she had Leon she could rely on and hopefully he wouldn't take as long to come and rescue her.

"Help!" The blond college student shouted loudly as she continued to shake her body against the cold steel bars that bound her to the wall.

"Leon! Help me!" Her legs felt like rubber, forcing to stand tall and straight as she could only wait for a hero to come back. Bits of sun blond hair fell into her cream colored face, hazel eyes annoyingly glaring to the surroundings of the rich colored room as she hated the place and every fucking gando and person in it.

As soon as she got back to her father, Something was going to be done with Spain and it's little 'virus' problem. Most of all, That little man that loved to torture her so much, wouldn't ever touch her again.

"Captured again, Miss Ashley?" Was heard from above and on that marble platform was the last person she wanted to see. Bearing that horrid grin and the usual two men beside him, Salazar looked down upon Ashley as his head was at a tilt and his arms behind his back, one hand in the other.

"It seems that you just can't ever win, can you?" He spoke in a soft mocking tone, shaking his head as if he expected more which of course, he didn't.

"Leon will come for me, I know he will!" She shouted back, the look of trustful determination read her features.

The golden eyes of the villain were hard as they glared to the girl, a look that almost made Ashley regret her words, almost. Salazar turned on his heels as he retreated back up the stairs of the platform and made his way to the main level of the room, his hand touching the railing as he paced about.

"You have so much confident in that agent, what makes you think that he can assure you'll get out alive," Was hissed and Ashley shuttered as those words touched her ears.

"Or even worse," Salazar suggested as he paused and then launched himself over the railing, his shoes smacking hard on the polished tile flooring, making the sun blonde girl jump a bit as her hazel eyes were wide in shock. Slowly, The short man raised his body to fully stand as a smirk played on his pale face and his eyes didn't move off it's target.

"When you become one of us," The footsteps became active in sound as they moved toward the young daughter of the president and soon, Salazar was before her.

"Will Mr. Kennedy save you then?" At that moment, the Castellan lifted his fingers at the bottom of the orange sweater and slid his fingers beneath the clothing, he could feel the warm skin of Ashley's belly underneath.

With a gasp, The blond lifted her head up and her eyes were shut, She then began to scream.

**xx**

_Gotcha._

Was the exact thought Leon Kennedy had as he aimed his shotgun steadily at the invisible space before him, not holding back to shoot and make beige ooze drip onto the dirty flooring of what seemed to be the basement, a loud defeating hiss was mustered from the invisible being as what looked to be an overgrown bug viciously falling onto it's back as it squirmed and hissed in aching torment, it's emerald eyes no longer aglow with life. That seemed to be all of them since no footsteps were heard charging through the waters of the level and there was no faint hiss from the creatures which signaled they had found prey. Good, Leon thought with a sigh as he lowered his gun and moved forward to some barrels. Setting his gun aside as he took out his trusty knife and sliced through to find the gifts of some handgun ammo and ptas.

Which in the agent's mind looked more like more chances to escape death and to buy a niffy upgrade. Collecting the items, The American moved on, curiously observing the sounds coming from behind the next door as it didn't sound to welcoming but then again neither did the whole castle. Kicking the door open, Leon moved into the room and found the reason for the sounds. Giant pendulums swung through the room, each bearing the same impact of wind and creak. Moving closer, Leon kept time as each swing passed, reading himself to run. On the silver blade, The blond could see himself, his reflection. His blond hair not one out of place, his gun up and ready and his body in position to make a break for it and his blue-ish green eyes, they had burned nothing but red.

Shaking the sight from his mind, The giant blade passed and Leon ran swiftly to the next space where two pendulums swung. Why the hell would a room like this even exist in a castle? Leon wanted to question, flipping the hair from his face as he prepared himself again. Then again, This was Salazar's castle and all questioning stopped there. After landing the next run, the deep breath within the man's body was released and without turning his back to witness the things he had just gone through, he moved to a ladder and climbed his way to freedom of the dreaded basement. Once above the level, a beep was heard. Picking the radio from his pocket, the faint fuzzing picture of Hunnigan was on screen.

"Hunnigan?" Leon question, wondering if the woman on the other end had called for, the transmission was weak yet there had to be some important to the call.

"Leon-...I-...You must-..." The transmission became unclear as the fuzz interrupted every word yet the brown eyes of the brunette looked of some worry.

"A woman in red-..." With those words of concern, the transmission was shut down.

"Hunnigan!" Leon called out but there was nothing left to say. A frown was firmly in place as the radio was tucked away and Hunnigan's words lingered.

_A woman in red, huh?_

**xx**

Salazar winced as he stumbled back from the action, his eye holding an annoyed twitch.

"Shut her up already!" The Castellan hissed as he turned his head back at his minions, his face twisted with a sneer as he demanded. The Verdugos moved swiftly along, one firmly smacking one hand over the college girl's mouth to silence the scream, the short villain sighed as he lowered his head, soaking in the quiet peace that his castle now bared. A sound of a rather unpleasant crunch was heard and Salazar looked up as he saw the hand of his left hand man begin to bleed a rather distasteful colored ooze. Ashley had bit him. The cloaked man blinked his red colored eyes and looked over to his master to complete another command, hopeful one that involved killing the girl.

"Do not harm Miss Ashley." Was spoken firmly and the cloaked beings nodded as they did not speak.

"I have further use for her but until then she is to be unharmed." With cold golden eyes, a hard gaze of hazel met the same glance.

"My my, You certainly are a selfish being Miss Graham but I'm afraid I have other company to attend to." The pale man grinned, finding it to be that time once again to keep a certain agent in check of who he was really dealing with.

"We must direct our attention of Mr. Kennedy," Salazar spoke aloud and the left and right hand men nodded as they followed after their master and left Ashley alone.

"I fear he is still alive." Was mumbled from the lips of the villain and left through a door that was slammed shut behind him, holding a staircase that led to high level of another room where many monks and other minions were held. All seemed to be in order, Salazar thought as he moved to the main railing and leaned as his hands touched it and the door below was opened as one entered the room.

"What a pleasant surprise," The Castellan exclaimed as Leon lifted his head, standing at the entrance of the very room.

"I'm afraid it's Ashley we need," A grimy finger was lifted as it was directed to the American, the small villain's head lifted.

"Not you, Mr. Kennedy." The blond gritted his teeth at that, moving forward a bit.

"If you don't need me then why don't you get off my back, old man!" Leon shouted back, not exactly loving this reunions in the least. That made Salazar chuckle.

"Did you say old man, Mr, Kennedy? It may come as a surprise but I am only twenty years old." The agent then smirked, giving a 'heh' as that didn't surprise him at all.

"So you're just like all the others? A puppet of the parasites?" Bits of blond blocked the man's cream colored features yet the visible eye was hard with all seriousness.

"Surely you don't think I'm the same as those diminutive ganados! The parasite, Las Plagus, are slaves to my will!"Salazar spoke in a disgusted manner yet his features soon softened on his pasty veined face.

"I have absolute control." The old power obsessed villain, as if Leon hadn't heard that one before, The agent only rolled his eyes at the comments.

"Well I really don't give a damn, rain or shine, you're going down." Now what sort of manners were that? Truly like an American, Salazar thought with a hiss and hidden parts of the wall were lifted as men with orange skull helmets were shown and scythes were bared. The man wouldn't be so tough outnumbered now would he? The Castellan glared hard as his pointed his finger to Leon once more before he walked away.

"Get rid of our American friend."

**xx**

The bitter taste didn't seem to leave.

Still the nasty taste of the Verdugo man was at Ashley's tongue. The sour expression was on her pretty little features as she had tried to get rid of it, even by spitting on the nicely polished flooring, the taste just wouldn't fade away. There was no chance of her actually escaping on her own, this was just something she knew and it seemed that Leon was taking his sweet time getting to her. Yet she couldn't pull all that pressure on him, after all, this wasn't any of his fault. The American agent was doing only what was possible to keep her safe and she had to be grateful for that yet these bars weren't getting any loose from that. The vivid image of the blond stuck to her mind, he was so kind and protective, it didn't matter if it was his job, it just seemed like the kind of guy he really was.

"Leon..." The college girl spoke faintly and lowered her head, her struggle over as she was lost in her own thinking.

Her loose hands formed to fists, her mind racing as fast as her heart ever could, the many shades of red coated her cheeks. Well in the end, when all the gandos were defeated and that small creep Salazar had his head on a silver platter, maybe something could truly start from the little adventure. Maybe Leon could even do some 'overtime' with her. At that thought, The sun blond's cheeks were on fire and she could literally feel her heart thud out of her chest. Maybe being captured wasn't so bad in the first place, it sounded pretty silly. Yet that cold chill, Ashley shivered at the memory, the not so faint flashback of the Castellan's fingertips dancing at her stomach. It drove her nerves to be uneasy, a chill shook up her spine and even her fingers cringed at the memory. A memory that she somehow wish she would never forget. The cold touch that made her heart pound. Well of course out of fear! I mean, every time she saw that creepy pest, she would almost be raped!

Yet still, her heart was pounding. No, She had feelings for Leon. The damsel would have to live happily ever after with the hero and with Leon how could you not want something like that? That's why her heart was keeping such a steady beat. Ashley groaned, the corkscrew of pain twisted in her gut. That same feeling, just like before when she had ran from Leon. It is because of what the men had done to her? Something was shot in her neck, she knew that much. The parasite! That's what everyone keeps rambling about, right? Salazar even said himself that she would become one of them. No!

"Leon! Please, Leon Help! Help me!" Her soft voice screeched as she was wiggling again, her throat sore from all her past yelling. Why was freedom so hard to obtain? All she wanted to do was see her father again. Was that so wrong?

"L-Leon...please...I don't wanna be a monster!"

**xx**

Leon loved dogs.

There was no hate in his heart for any creature and yet here was one that stood before him. A black furred dog, back ripped open as plagus tentacles lashed about, blood leaking from it as it's eyes were dead of yellow color, body ready to attack as it panted with it's tongue out. It should have been a huge hint from the call he had gotten from Salazar before he entered the hedge maze.

_"Mr. Kennedy, still alive I see." _

The shotgun seemed like the best choice. The gun clicked as it was lifted and the dog then launch into the air, leaping to tackle the agent with a vicious growl.

_"So, do you like my garden?"_

The gun was fired and the dog was forced back, landing with a thud on the ground as it seemed motionless but then moved to be back on it's paws, shaking off the gunfire as if it was nothing.

_"Sagacious as I am, even I get lost here sometimes."_

Another fire of the gun and the dog cried out in agony, whining as it's body was still on the patch of grass and soon the remains sank into the grass until nothing was left.

_"Even if it takes your whole life, you'll never get out."_

Tch. Why did the Castellan have to be so sarcastic? The maze wasn't that big after all, a few twists and turns here and there but still, Leon wasn't stupid in the least. Pumping the shot off with more rounds, the agent moved on, having to find two of the moonstone pieces to be able to enter the next area. There always had to be a puzzle somewhere.

_"Do you know that no one dies without a cause? You will satisfy the stomach of my cute pets." _

Leon had to snort at that, what the man thought was cute was way off any definition.

_"Now if you'll excuse, I need to tie up a few loose ends. Like chasing down a couple of rats."_

There was only one other person that Leon knew that wasn't buddy buddy with Salazar, there was Luis but then, who was the other person? Heh, Another intruder beside himself, it simply had him curious. After collecting the two pieces, The American returned to the door, combing the pieces to make one as he placed it in it's shape and the door was unlocked.

The room looked like a bedroom, seeing a bed at the other end as well as a dresser and even some fine china plates through the room. Stepping through onto the blue carpet, the agent froze as he felt cold metal poke at his lower back. A sweet voice then spoke. "Put your hands where I can see them." The voice felt familiar yet he was on a mission and surrendering wasn't an option.

"Sorry but following a lady's lead just isn't my style." Cockiness dripped from his voice, he couldn't help it.

"Put them up, now." The gun raised and then was pressed higher on his back. Within a second, The blond turned, gripping the woman's shoulder as he lowered the gun down, reaching to take it. Instantly, as if by reflex, The woman kicked the gun into the air, her body taking flight as her body gracefully made a three sixty.

The gun began to fall and at that moment, Leon took his knife from it's holder and rushed to the woman in red as her feet touched the floor and she caught the gun. Now face to face, Leon looked at the woman who wore sunglasses, holding his knife at her throat.

"Bit of advice, trying using knives next time. Works better for close encounters." He said and took the gun from the woman as he clicked the clip out and tossed it carelessly, backing off to see the full view of the woman in the red dress.

"Leon..." The name played off her red lips as the glasses were taken off.

"Long time, no see..." The blueish eyes widened.

"Ada...so it is true." The man began to walk, feeling his heart ache a bit. The long red dress slimmed the Asian woman's figure, the design of butterfly fell from one side as a black scarf fell past her shoulders. Tan skin, black hair with those red lips, the eyes of the woman held the lust to kill.

"True? About what?" Her voice was rich in innocence.

"You, working with Wesker." Leon said, he could see through her. The glasses fell onto the carpet, slipping from Ada Wong's fingers.

"I see you've been doing your homework." The agent shook his head, wondering what could have brainwashed the woman.

"Why Ada?" The woman smiled sweetly.

"What's it to you?" The cold reply came yet that didn't stop Leon of his curiosity.

"Why are you here? Why did you show up like this?" The brown eyes of the woman of his past glanced down to her fallen glasses, a flash of white filled the room and she had made her escape as she rolled to the window at the end of the room. Standing, she looked to Leon.

"See you around." She spoke and then leaped to her freedom.

"Ada!" The blond called out but it was too late and he was left standing alone in the room. A beep sounded in the amidst of silence and Leon pulled out his radio, There was Hunnigan. Lips pursed as her eyes were hard.

"I see you met the other intruder. You two knew each other?" Was asked and Leon nodded, an eyebrow raised as a smirk was on his face.

"Yeah, Maybe. You seem a little mad Hunnigan, something the matter?" He asked and then woman shook her head as she cleared her throat, calming her features.

"Not at all, I'm just a little irritated with the transmission as it is-" She began.

"You're not jealous, are you?" There was a bit of silence and the transmitting brunette felt her cheeks blush a bit.

"Do I have to remind you that you are still on duty?" Hunnigan quickly mustered up and the agent chuckled, nodding.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm working on the mission right now, Leon out." The transmission was cut off.

"Still on duty? Heh, story of my life."

* * *

**Chapter Three Complete.**


	4. Forbidden Fruit

**Ch. 4 -**Forbidden Fruit

**xx**

The plagus was growing.

It was so easy to tell that Ashley would lose her sanity in less then hours and turn into a brainwashed body bent on the instinct to kill. That would make a lovely present home to her father and then the world would fall to the outbreak of destruction and Salazar could sit back and hear his Lord tell him that it was all thanks to him. Yet the plan was questioning since a cure had been created in case something were to go out of hand but of course things would, a certain someone would find that cure and ruin everything. Thinking now, why the hell was there a cure anyway? The Castellan thought to himself annoyed with a scowl on his pale face, leaning his chin against his closed palm.

"Yet with me being in complete control over the parasite, things will go according to plan and if not..."

There was never an "if not", there couldn't be. World chaos did not hold any source of a "we take control or if not...". There had to be options though.

"If not then I'll just have to kill Mr. Kennedy myself to prevent him for getting the cure and as for Ashley..." His golden eyes wandered to the rich color of the flooring, his scowl falling to hold a frown as he was left pondering.

"She will remain within my care." Yes, to even think of putting her within any of care, to have _gandos_ or even his monks to even go near and **touch **her would be out of the question. With a calm breath, the thought was out of mind. The girl was just a prisoner but it was he how held the decision to keep her breathing. It seemed though as long as she was in that American agent's hands that she was safe from the dirty palms of the minions but closer to true escape.

The college girl was still pinned against that wall, her cries could be heard easily and the sound nearly made the Castellan grind his teeth. Not even able to stand the sight of Ashley after the last chat he had with her, talk of Leon drive his mind into riddles and puzzles. What to do next if the agent found her again, what forces could hold him back, what weakness could be found through the stupid human? Touching his temples, Salazar released a deep breath from his small figure, his body leaned against a cream colored pillar in a room beside the one withholding his prisoner. The tingle of of her skin still on his fingers as his hands shook, quickly he sucked in a cold breath as his open palms closed to fists. His left and right men stood before him at each side, only staring with their red eyes that hide under their hood, gripping their gold staffs tightly as they remained silent. Golden eyes staring to the well polished tile flooring, slight heavy breathing keeping the silence from it's grim visit.

"Why," At last was spoken in a false whisper, the Castellan now gritting his yellowed jagged teeth shut as he hit the pillar behind him.

"Why is it that every thought in my mind is of her?" He snarled as his head shot up to his minions, the gold color tense in his hard glare to them, his breathing heavier through his teeth. It angered him how they didn't speak back to him but he knew why they didn't, he would sentence them to death if they did. That was just how it worked, his anger drove his body not the plagus. The damned virus. Raising a veiny pale hand over his chest, he felt barely a heart beat, it made his angered expression falter into nothingness. The mental images acted if nails on a chalkboard as they dragged through his memory.

He could still feel it.

**xx**

It was strange to find a friendly face.

Along the hell of the castle, there was a man. Leon had him at gunpoint seeing as he looked as if he could be an enemy, cautious to fire as the new face didn't mumble any gibberish in Spanish or attack him whatsoever. What was the catch exactly? Who knows but the strange topic of Las Plagus seemed to a nice way to start. Leon had learned the man's name was Luis, a Spaniard who knew of a cure of the damn parasite squirming within the agent and a man who held the interest in a smoke or two. That made Leon chuckle, of all the men and women driving to kill in the village how could someone want a smoke that bad? Remaining on track of the mission, Ashley had to be close which is what the blond hoped for. The rooms in the castle seemed to grew larger and larger and full of more men who would love to greet him with a dagger to the head. He had gotten very used to the sound of a clip clicking into his handgun or quickly pumping shells into his shotgun and such.

At moments he would gaze down at his radio to see if it buzzed but it didn't, Hunnigan hadn't contacted much after the whole reunion with Ada but then again maybe the line was still just hacked by Salazar. Kicking the door to a room open, the hero aimed his shotgun forward, scanning with squinted eyes. The sound of low voice chanting and footsteps clear as can be were heard which made it a bit tough to tell how many were exactly wandering about. Moving quickly, the male pressed his back to a large bookcase to hold some cover and stay hidden from his enemies. Slowly reaching to one of his pockets, a grenade cloaked in green coloring was in hand, pulling the tab with his teeth, Leon peeked around the bookcase and made a lucky toss to the men who mindlessly wandered forward in his direction. With a satisfying explosion, last dying groans were heard and soon the gando bodies bubbled to nothing and disappeared.

Able to walk casually now without any sign of harm, Leon lowered his gun to released a built up a sigh of calm emotion. Finding treasures of pteas and ammo scattered where the bodies faded, the blond bent to collect them. The silence that followed after him held an eerie peace, it seemed nice to hear shouts of help and his name being screamed at him but it wasn't the college girl's fault. This place was Hell sure enough but he seemed to handle himself quite well without any episodes. Hopefully she hadn't gotten too far into the castle, it was hard enough searching the large rooms of the castle but with the mouth she's got on her then maybe it wouldn't be so hard. Distracted within his own thoughts, a sparkle of silver caught the corner of his eye as a scythe met his shoulder.

"¡Te voy a matar!" Cursing behind gritted teeth, the blond agent shuffled back and jumped to his feet, ignoring the cold rush of liquid that was soaking his shirt. Switching his shotgun into hand, he fired at the twisted horn skull helmet of the man, shooting again to make the enemy fall flat onto the floor. Loading more shells in, the agent moved forward and paused before the body, lowering his gun to aim down at it, a single fire was released and the body squirmed with a dying cry before it was motionless and sunk into the rich red designed carpet. Touching a gloved hand to his shoulder, pressure was given to the wound as the agent took out a first aid spray from his pocket. The fabric of the shirt was already torn from the attack so a clear visual was shown. The blood was mostly soaked in the shirt's fabric, cleaning the wound to be clear off fresh blood, the first aid was sprayed. Once the wound was mended, the agent moved to the next room with a kick of the door.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Leon turned and grinned as he lowered his gun.

**xx**

The brown haired man grinned back.

Lifting a hand victoriously, a small purple capsule rested his his grip. It was funny how an entire village could be turned upside down over some as silly as a virus and be solved by a small vaccine.

"I got it Leon." The Spaniard said with a sigh of relief, taking a step forward toward his American friend. After all the research and finding, the answer to the virus and chaos that was caused astir in Spain was bound resting in a laboratory. Running a hand through the shagged brown hair of his, Luis made his loud footsteps known, shifting his head to turn at an angle to hear of the almost silent footsteps that hide at his heels like a shadow. This was the time of choice.

Which was it, to live or to die. Swiftly moving his hand to touch the Red9 at his side pocket, the man turned on his heel and pointed his magnum forward. Nearly inches from his face was a bloody flesh spear, if time was faster, it would have plunged through his body.

"Saddler!" Leon exclaimed as he took a step forward, his sight on the purple robe man before Luis, one who stood bearing a flesh eyed staff and a robe of rich purple and a hood to cover his eldest features. The aged eyes looked to the capsule in hand of who had almost fallen as his victim in death.

"The sample..." Came out in a hoarse raspy whisper from beneath the hood. "Give it to me."

Luis chuckled and shook his head to the village ruler, clutching the sample tightly in his hand as his finger played at the trigger of his magnum.

"Not on my life."

Saddler smiled his aged smile at that comment, finding it can certainly be arranged.

"Very well, My boy Salazar will make sure you suffer your fate."

Luis eased a bit with his pointed gun as the old man turned and walked off, shifting his eyes to Leon, he released a sigh and then a heartful laugh as he shrugged, somehow he had escaped death. Leon shook his head, the last thing he needed was another dead friend.

"That was too close." The blond agent commented and without a response a capsule of pills were held out to him.

"Here, they should suppress the virus, even if for a little bit." Taking the pills, a "thanks" was mumbled lowly. Hearing a beeping sound, Leon looked to his radio and picked it up, seeing Hunnigan's face with a tired look.

Purple bags were under her eyes but her emotions were kept in check as her features were blank.

"Have you found her?" Before Leon could respond, Luis gazed upon the woman on the screen and whistled a bit.

"Well Hello Hello, who's your friend Leon?" The brunette transmitter rolled her eyes at the man and looked her brown eyes to Leon for an answer.

"Not yet but I'm sure she didn't get too far." Hunnigan nodded and touched her headset for a moment to confirm his words and gazing down to her computer's keyboard, she fell silent.

"Alright, Call back if there's an update." The dull words were spoken and quickly the picture faded out. Luis whistled again and set a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sounds like your girlfriend is upset, good luck with that one, cop." With that, the Spaniard faded from sight and Leon sighed as the mission was difficult enough. Sure he could take on gandos and all but women just seemed to be another thing.

Screaming shook him from his thoughts and he moved on.

**xx**

"Help! Leon! Help Me!"

Ashley shouted nearly at the top of her lungs, her body in panic as she struggle, finding the fear of the Castellan's return to give her body a charge and want to escape. The man had already messed with her mind and slowly she felt the plagus worm it's way deeper to her core, the cringeful pains in her gut kept her much of company. Huffing loudly, the college student jerked against the bar of metal that bound her.

"Ashley!" Lifting her eyes she saw her hero on the low platform of the room. About damn time he came, what the hell was he doing anyway?

"Don't just stand there," She said and continued to shake,

"Get the bars off!" Seeing the smirk on Leon's face, the agent lifted his rifle as he aimed and the red target dot lightly bounced at one of the bar and with an echoing shot, the metal bar broke and within the college girl erupted a yelp. The top bar now free, she waited and soon the middle bar was gonna and eagerly she pulled at the one binding her legs. With a small 'heh', Leon aimed the rifle lower and gave a clean shot to the last bar.

Stumbling a bit, the girl let out a sigh, her body as bit stiff from being bound, she crossed her arms as her hazel eyes remained on Leon.

"Talk about near death experience."

She muttered with a small smile. Hell, the man may not make time quite well but he was all she got and maybe she could loosen up a bit. A heavy thud pounded in her chest, it made her lurch a bit. Hearing a door being kicked open, both set of eyes looked to see a herd of monks. All in black expect for one, a silver key hung around his neck against his red cloak, a mask on the face of a white skull and twisted horns. He pointed a grimy finger at Ashley as he yelled to his followers and all rushed closer to her as archers scattered and pointed their attention to Leon.

"Ashley! Get out of there!" Leon called down as he quickly aimed his rifle to the men, leaving the girl to shift into a sense of panic. Her hazel eyes scattering around as her heart quickened and she broke out into a run before any of the monks could touch her, finding a door, she threw herself against it and pulled at the handle. It was locked, of course. The key around the monk's neck.

"Leon! Shoot the red one, he has the key!" She shouted and ran again as she was becoming closed in, her arms moving fast against her sides, her arm was caught and the college girl struggled as she was set on the shoulders of the monk, she hit her fists at his back. With a defeated groan, the monk fell from the gun shot that had hit him. With a grunt, the college girl slowly got up from her fall to the tiled floor, the now blood ruined tile flooring. The red liquid touched the edge of her green plaid skirt and coated bits and parts of her fingers as she made herself stand.

Wiping her face, the red smeared it's color to her cheek. Looking around the fallen bodies that started to fade into the tiles, a silver key stood out and slowly she walked to it, silent as she bent down to bring the thing into her hand. Grasping the key in her hand, she moved back to the door and unlocked it, pushing it open she walked through the dark and into a new room. Blindly she moved forward, her eyes looking to what the dim candle lanterns lit. Finding a bigger room, she saw a monk.

Slowly she picked up a candle lantern from the table beside her and threw it hard. The man hissed as the flames engulfed him and his body squirmed about and soon fell to take in death at last. A small laugh occurred not too far from where she stood and looking to the direction, Ashley hesitated to run to it as her hands squeezed tightly into fists, biting her lip out of nervousness. She was shaking. Again her body lurched, feeling the squirming parasite rot away at her, she groaned as her hands gripped to her chest. Time was ticking and she was only standing still allowing the parasite to take on it's part. In an instant, she crawled through a small space into the next room and stood to see it as a bedroom and the only way out was barred. A bit confused, she slowly moved her sight, her eyes widened as she saw that yellow grin of his.

She found him.

**xx**

Salazar sat on the bed.

Kicking his legs a bit as his hands rested on the surface of the blanket and sheets. With a smirk, the Castellan tilted his head as he continued to kick his legs, his gold eyes not taking it's attention from the blonde girl. "Surprised to see me, Miss Ashley?" He questioned for just the look on her face, he could read it just like before. Fear and anger seemed to clog her mind but her eyes, her eyes weren't as hazel as he remembered. A lovely tinted red coated her small fearful eyes and that made his smirk grow more, the plagus was growing pretty quickly. The sight falling from her eyes, the man searched the blood at her cheek that continued to her green skirt, surely she still had the heart to not kill someone. With a bit of a snarl, the Castellan raised a tiny hand and beckoned forth the girl.

"Come here, Ashley."

The expression on Ashley looked as if a deer in headlights, frozen as if she forbid her body to move.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

He tried to comfort, his voice holding his usual bouncy tone but his eyes showed meaning of lust and a driven emotion from his own personal demon. She didn't trust him and he knew that well enough when she had bit him and nearly screamed her damn head off when he merely touched his fingers to her. Salazar winced at the memory, his ears seemed to be still ringing even after that. Ashely moved her eyes from each side of the room, making sure there wasn't any men to capture her. The small man blinked as he followed after her action curiously.

"None of my men are here if that's what you're wondering." He told her and held out his small paled veiny hand for her to take.

"Trust me Ashley." His hand cringed a bit as he wanted to force the parasite's will within her but on her own free will, she moved to him.

Once she sat beside him, the man let his hand fall and his eyes looked to the floor as he cleared his throat. A small snarl on his face as he felt his parasite heart beat, aching a bit as he felt the dreaded pulse that held his body.

"You can't leave." He mumbled to the girl and made Ashley gaze to him with wide hazel eyes.

"I will leave, Leon will save me and I can finally leave this place and go home and-" Salazar snapped his head to her with hard golden eyes and instantly roared.

"You can't leave!" It certainly silenced her and put that fearful gaze back in her eyes and the small Castellan felt his breathing grow heavier and he lifted a hand to touch his chest as he turned away once again.

"Mr. Scott, I can't let him take you." He told her, watching her from the corner of his eye. It was a misunderstanding and of course she wouldn't understand any of it. Saddler needed her for the plan to unfold and if she were to leave it would all burn in flames and then he would be all alone. The small man gritted his teeth, he wouldn't be alone. There were many men for him to command and many women of the village for him to have.

"Why do you want me to stay so badly?" Blinking questionably at the spoken words, Salazar looked to the sun blond college girl who stared to him.

"Because Miss Ashley, you are mine." He mumbled and leaned himself closer to let his hot breath touch her lips. She was like the forbidden fruit, the temptation that drove him to become insane. Salazar felt his braid fall from his shoulder as his head tilted and his lips touched the younger girl's, stunning her and freezing every motion of her body and mind.

The forbidden fruit was sweet, indeed.

**xx**

A deep sigh was released from the tension that was held.

Taking out the tie that held the brunette locks tightly in a bun was set aside, a pair of glasses rested on the desk beside the keyboard of the computer. A headset laid on it's side as a minor hum of fuzz transferred through it. It was tempting to put it back on and feed words through it to tell of some aid or to ask for another update, after all, the president's daughter wasn't going to save herself. Fingers danced at the mouthpiece of the black headset but a bitten lip made the thought cautious of putting it back on. There was no shame in asking for another update on the location, right? After all, it didn't make her paranoid or such like that. With a small sigh, the headset was picked up and set back to rest in it's original place as well as the glasses were set before the chocolate eyes of the woman.

Working behind the scenes of the whole operation of saving the president's daughter seemed like a pain but there were advantages. Touching the side of her headset, Ingrid Hunnigan began to speak.

"Leon? Are you alright?" Seeing the blond man appear on the computer screen, that wave of relief came over her and a small smile appeared.

"I'm fine Hunnigan, Ashley's almost with me." He said with a nod, bits of his blond fringe falling.

"What's with the new look?" Hunnigan blinked a bit and then noted that she had left her hair down, chuckling a bit, she tilted her head.

"It's been a long day, I felt like taking my hair down." She told him with a small shrug and her head lowered a bit.

Leon smirked a bit, giving a small 'heh' as he looked off a bit as well, keeping a look out of his surroundings.

"It's cute, now If I could just know what you look like without those glasses." The brunette rolled her eyes playfully at that.

"Maybe you should be focusing more on your mission, we can talk of personal matters later." The American agent tilted his head, his smirk grew and strangely the communicator felt herself shyly squirm.

" Only if that's a promise." This just so happened to be one of those advantages.

"Just call if there's an update, Leon." She told him and received a nod. "Oh and be-" She was interrupted.

"Careful, got it." Leon supplied for her with a friendly smile, nodding to her as he watched her face fade as he end the calling. Sighing once his face was gone, Hunnigan leaned back in her chair, she had to play the waiting game once again. Thinking a bit of the man's words, she touched the side of her glasses with a small hum.

Maybe there was a surprise for Leon at the end of his mission.

* * *

**Chapter Four Complete.**


	5. Weak and Wanting

**Ch. 5- **Weak and Wanting

**xx**

Ashley hadn't come back.

With that thought in mind, it seemed as if maybe the blond haired girl had gotten herself captured yet again which wouldn't come much as a surprise. No offense to Ashley of course, it was easy to get carried away in the large castle with all the monks as well as a little Castellan running about. Though one of those merchants would be nice to see, a few upgrades would help and even a new gun or two. Yet remaining stuck on a platform, waiting for Ashley to make her way through back to the American agent, wasn't exactly comforting to do. The dead silence brought an edge upon Leon's shoulders, making sure his guard was completely up and on the look out for any crazed monks that were deafened by their chants or distracted in their staring off walk around the castle.

Running a hand through his hair, the blond agent let out a very much needed built up breath of a sigh. Hopefully the plagus infected monks were too droned out in their walks to pay attention to the scurrying figure that was the president's daughter. Thinking now, he should have thrown down a weapon for her to use but it seemed it would do more harm than good if she didn't even know how to use it. Which only gave the agent more worry for his objective of the mission, for if the president saw one scratch on his 'little girl' then it would be assumed that Leon was nothing but careless on his mission. Leon would love to sit down and talk over in detail of his mission to the president and then they could talk of how careless he really was.

Turning on his heels, the agent made his way up the set of stairs that lead to the overlooking floor, baring his sniper rifle close in arms. Trading the powerful weapon for his old trusty handgun, Leon set the rifle to his back, concentrating on snapping in a new clip for his weapon as he followed the floor in a clockwise circle to check any of the antic cabinets or to quickly switch to his knife to shatter the pottery vases that stood upon miniature pillars for the sight of any ammo that just so happen to be hidden or lying around. Collecting a few spinels, he pocketed the miniature pink jewels, hoping for it to have a hefty price for the man that cloaked himself in black.

It was surely quiet without Luis around.

After escaping death, Leon could understand why Luis would want to leave the very room or even the castle itself. Though with Saddler's little surprise visits and his little pet playing games with Ashley, it would have been a good idea to get the hell out of the castle in the first place but Leon supposed that Luis liked the thrill or held a plan of his own in this crazed messed up village. Either way, no harm was done as Luis seemed like a team player and ignoring his suspicions, Leon remained grateful. Sighing to his own thoughts, there was another thing that purged at his mind, picking painfully at his memory. His memory of that red dress. With a release of a withheld sigh, the blond shook the thoughts away.

There was already too much of his past to think of.

**xx**

It felt satisfying.

The warmth of the her lips to his and her scent, the bittersweet hint of flavors that made him hunger for her.

It was unknown whether these actions either stunned Ashley or scared her, honestly Salazar couldn't tell and care for that matter.

He raised one of his petite hands above her breasts, his fingers tensed at what he felt beneath the cotton clothing, hearing the hesitating breathing that Ashley gave through her nose. Heavily, quick thuds pressed to his weak fingertips and at that moment, the Castellan took pleasure of it. There was no wrong in that, after all, he was causing her this fear. Reaching low to push the orange sweater at Ashley's stomach up, The Castellan withdrew his kiss to see her expression, smirking as they were face to face, his golden eyes cocky as the hazel eyes returned a gaze of fear. Silence spoke for the both of them before a eruption of coughs came.

Salazar watched as the blonde shot a hand to her throat, her body jolting back as she hunched over, coughing hard and spilling blood from her lips to her open hand that was open before her. There really wasn't much time left, the man noted with a furrowed brow, his smirk falling to become much darker. Curling his hand, he felt warmth still burning his fingertips, being so close to her bare skin again but the damned parasite. No matter, he thought as he raised his gaze from the girl's shaky hand that held fresh blood, turning his eyes upon Ashley as her hand lifted from her throat, about to wipe her mouth from the blood that had dripped from her lips.

He gripped her wrist, pausing her action as he leaned before her, taking in the questioning gaze the blonde gave him as he himself had no idea why he was doing this. With his other hand, The Castellan lifted his veiny palm to hold Ashley's chin. Licking his lips, he moved closer and touched his lips to her, breathing in her gasp as he began to kiss her once again. He savored the taste of blood that remained, drinking in the pain that the parasite caused the blonde college girl and soon would bring. Remembering his position, Salazar pulled back.

The craving that starved him shook to his very core, he simply had to have her. The warmth of her belly squirmed against his fingers and pulling from the kiss that somehow had deepened by his own doing, the Castellan stared in a pant to his victim who was now pushed back and nearly laying upon the bed, her elbows keeping her up barely. At this very moment, she looked frozen in her pants, her orange sweater lifted above her belly. Staring with her wide eyes, the rim of her hazel eyes held an outline of red coloring that washed away the dazed expression Salazar held on his face and replaced it with a smirk. She was becoming just like them, just like how Saddler had made him. It didn't particularly strike his fancy that the sun kissed blond was going to turn to like other women of the village, a brain washed wench that fell before him awaiting a command. Tapping his fingertips further up, he felt Ashley squirm as she gasped, speaking out a shaky 'n-no!'. Yes, he rather liked the weak will she had, the feistiness that kept her innocence alive.

Flickering his golden eyes upwards, he watched in silence as to how far her could go with this, knowing the fear the girl held for him, he could feel her tremble underneath the cool touch of his fingertips. If she really wanted to, she could use every second she had to escape from him, to shove him off and run from the spot and why exactly didn't she do that? Was she really that afraid of him? With a soft chuckle, he noted his thoughts in satisfaction, she had a reason to be scared. He held absolute control and she knew this very well, she was stunned by the things he could do, the power he held so easily.

"Miss Ashley," The Castellan said calmly as he grasped the beginning of the green plaid striped skirt with a small grip, tugging it as it didn't budge but soon the material began to fall, the belt around the blond's waist now weakened by the force. Ashley held no action to respond, only watching with her hazel eyes as she watched herself begin to be stripped.

"I'm honestly confused, I can't decide whether you should live or die but...I do know that by my hands, I refuse to control such a parasite with will as weak as yours."

Salazar finished his words in a whisper as his veiny hand then moved beneath a much softer fabric, hearing the blond gasp suddenly but the touch of his fingertips, calmly he watched her squirm, waiting to hear her cries of help from that pathetic American agent or screams of refusal to his gentle actions.

"Yet I cannot allow myself to let you leave me."

**xx**

"Why..."

Ashley found herself croaking out, frozen in her laid back position, her sweater above her belly as she looked in pure distress as her face was hot and her hazel eyes were beginning to teary. Her hands gripped the bed's blankets as something within her heart thudded heavily and then tore through her, feeling as she had been scraped from the inside by a nail, a crooked rusted nail that scraped within her over and over again. The blonde college student felt her weak fists shake as she went to open her mouth to fire the words that burned a fire within her but another cough shot from her mouth, the Castellan before her spoke nothing as his golden eyes watched emotionless as she spilled more blood upon the bed, his fingertips in a halt upon her warm belly. Wiping her mouth as she attempted to collect her breath, Ashley glared to the short man with red dominating eyes, a flicker of hazel remaining. Again, she opened her mouth as she shakily pushed herself forward.

"Why can't Leon just kill you already!"

The barking words pushed the Castellan back, the expression upon the man remaining emotionless as he retreated his hand from the warmth it touched. At first there was no reaction whatsoever but soon a snarl began to work its way upon the pain veiny face of the castle's master, feeling as if he was spit upon by the captive blonde's words, his power degraded as if that foolish American agent could actually defeat him. To Ashley, that foolish agent would come to her rescue in a blaze of glory and send the parasite infected man before her to a well deserve grave. Raising a small hand with a huff, The Castallen laughed loudly at the thought as he saw a bit of fear flood onto the blonde's face as she lifted her arms up in defense, one of her wrists becoming harshly gripped as Salazar pulled one of the weak arms away, preparing to strike the girl down at her cheek as he angrily huffed, his small chest lifting and falling at a heavy pace.

"That agent is as much a fool as you, Miss Ashley! That is why he has failed to end my life, why he has failed to save you yet again!" The Castellan boomed as he stood tall upon his knees on the bed, his golden eyes fierce as his free hand remained high as he debated smacking the president's daughter hard enough to give her common sense. Could she honestly not open her eyes and take a look around? What was before her was only him, he Salazar, who had done no harm whatsoever to her and yet she called upon a mere man who has failed repeatedly and would continue to fail.

"You will become one of us, you will be **just **like me and die by _my_ side unless you can kill me with your own hands!" A twisted idea began to spark in the villain's mind," Let's see then Ashley, Why let Mr. Scott hold all the cards?" Salazar spat and shot his lifted hand to the girl's other wrist, pulling her hands to wrap at his tiny little throat, squeezing them to be tight as he glared down upon her, watching her wide shocked expression as she was completely and utterly speechless at his words. "Do it Miss Ashley, Kill me, kill me and you can return to Mr. Kennedy and see your precious father again, you want that don't you? Then do it, Kill me!"

He watched as Ashley shook her head slowly and then a bit fiercely as her blonde hair followed wildly, repeating the word 'no' weakly over and over again.

Salazar shouted and pressed her hands a bit tighter at his throat as he stared down at her, determined. "Kill me."

He could feel her shaky fingers against his throat as she was helpless of what to do, he knew she couldn't do it but if he was so damn cruel then why not give her a chance to save herself? This was her chance and she was wasting it with hesitation. Her heart was pathetic and weak, it was obvious as the only tight grip on his throat was of his own power. With a huff, Salazar turned his head to the side, his gold eyes glaring hard to the floor as he couldn't stand sight of her, it was bad enough she took pity to not harm him yet she insulted him and his power. He felt movement on the bed but ignored it until he found himself lost out of his stubborn state to witness Ashley on her knees before him, continuing to cry as she shakily shook her head, her red fading eyes searching his face as if trying to find something. He had to admit, Saddler was creating quite a parasite. The Castellan noted as the blonde came closer until he could feel her hesitating breath on his lips. Honestly he couldn't help himself as he raised a hand to her cheek and searched her own face, speechless as he leaned forward and took capture of her lips once more. Such a weak foolish man he was.

And such a weak beautiful parasite she was coming to be.

**xx**

"You're positive about that Leon?"

The American agent itched his head as he leaned against a wall of the square upper level of the room, still waiting upon the object of his mission as he looked to the questioning expression of Hunnigan's face on his communicator. What was he suppose to tell her? That Ashley was on her own for the moment and she was weaponless and mostly likely dead or in captive for more of Saddler's experiments of that parasite that seemed to be so popular among the gandos and monks. As much as he wanted to see Hunnigan blow up on him and be told for the millionth time that he should hurry up and save the president's daughter at any cost, he didn't**. **After all, how many places could that one door lead to? Nodding his head, bits of blond brushed into his face as Leon began to speak.

"I'm sure, there can't be that many tricks in this castle." He tried to convince the brunette, giving his ever so trusting smile.

Even though she didn't look so convinced, Hunnigan gave a small nod as her facial expression lightened up as she touched at her headset. Though Leon wasn't too sure himself about his words, within the castle walls, anything seemed expected to attack and nearly slice your head off as every step was either a trap or just a lucky pass out of harm's way. Not that there was much to complain on the lucky passes, hey whatever saves ammo seemed good enough to Leon. More bullets for the 8th Castellan, the American agent thought and soon a sliver of worry began to stir within in his thoughts. What if Salazar had gotten to Ashley?

"Leon? You alright?" Hunnigan's soft voice called him back, worry marking her dark colored eyes as she saw a look of anger flood onto Leon's pretty boy features of gritted teeth and angered eyes.

"Yeah I just..." He trailed off attempting to find the right words to wash Hunnigan's expression away. "Got some things I still have to take care of."

Nodding to that, the communicator knew that was her cue not to budge any more, parting with her soft last few words of, "Be careful Leon." Before her appearance disappeared from the communicator.

Leon went silent as his arm fell with the communicator in it, his eyes looking to a door that appeared locked, hopefully it lead to where Ashley could escape back. He would remain hopeful of that. Come on Ashley, the sooner you make it back, the sooner we can get out of here and you can see your father again, the American agent thought and gripped his communicator a bit tensely.

Isn't that what you want?

* * *

**Chapter Five Complete.**


End file.
